This invention relates to a mechanism in a folding knife that urges the blade to move to an open and alternatively to a closed position. Generally, in the present invention, the blade must be moved manually a certain distance whereupon the mechanism serves to complete the movement of the blade without the application of further outside force by the user.
In the folding knife and cutlery industry, there typically is provided a folding knife having a housing or handle for supporting the blade in the open position and for receiving the blade in the closed position. It is also generally known to cause the blade of the knife to be locked when in the open position. An example of such locking mechanism is found in Neely U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,379 and Wiethoff U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,748. The mechanism of the present invention overcomes the various deficiencies of the folding knives and opening and closing mechanisms presently in the knife and cutlery industry by providing positive opening and closing assistance while enabling such opening and closing to be performed or carried out with only a single hand of the user, to the advantage of the general public but especially to persons who experience difficulty in using two hands to open a knife, whether such difficulty is caused by physical, mental or safety reasons.